memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Membres de la Fédération
En 2373, la Fédération des Planètes Unies comprend plus de 150 planètes membres et plus de 1000 colonies semi-autonomes. Le territoire de la Fédération comprend plusieurs douzaines de secteurs au sein des Quadrants Alpha et Beta, couvrant ainsi près de 8000 années-lumières. ( ) :On peut assumer, que la politique d'admission de la Fédération concerne les gouvernements et/ou planètes, et non l'ensemble d'une espèce. Membres fondateurs La Fédération des Planètes Unies fut fondée en 2161 par les membres suivants : ;Colonie Alpha Centauri : Colonie terrienne indépendante (article "It's Federation Day!" conçu pour l' dans ) ;Andoria : Monde d'origine des Andoriens et de l'Empire Andorien. (ENT: "Zero Hour", "These Are the Voyages..." ; ) (1) ;Terre : Monde d'origine des Humains et de la Terre Unie. (ENT: "Zero Hour", "These Are the Voyages..." ; ) (1) ;Tellar : Monde d'origine des Tellarites (ENT: "Zero Hour", "These Are the Voyages..." ; ) (1) ;Vulcain : Monde d'origine des Vulcains et du Haut Commandement Vulcain. (ENT: "Zero Hour", "These Are the Voyages..." ; ) (1) Autres membres en 2286]] :(1) : Membre connu pour avoir siégé au Conseil de la Fédération ---- ;Aaamazzara : Monde d'origine des Aaamazzarites. ( ) ;Monde arbazan : Monde d'origine des Arbazans. ( ) ;Monde arcadien : Monde d'origine des Arcadiens. ( ) (1) ;Arcturus IV : Monde d'origine des Arcturiens. ( ) ;Ardana : Monde d'origine des Ardanans. ( ) ;Argelius II : Monde d'origine des Argéliens. ( ) ;Monde ariolo : Monde d'origine des Ariolos. ( ) (1) ;Monde arkenite : Monde d'origine des Arkenites. ( ) ;Aurelia : Monde d'origine des Aureliens. ( ) ;Betazed : Monde d'origine des Bétazoïdes. ( ) ;Betelgeuse II : Monde d'origine des Betelgeusiens. ( ) ;Bolarus IX : Monde d'origine des Boliens. ( ) ;Monde Bzzit Khaht : Monde d'origine des Bzzit Khaht. ( ) (1) ;Cait : Monde d'origine des Caitiens. ( ) (1) en 2268]] ;Coridan : Monde d'origine des Coridans. ( ) ;Delta IV : Monde d'origine des Deltans. ( ) (1) ;Monde efrosien : Monde d'origine des Efrosiens. ( ) (1) ;Monde grazerite : Monde d'origine des Grazerites. ( ) (1) ;K'norm : Monde d'origine des K'normiens. ( ) ;Monde kasheeta : Monde d'origine des Kasheetas. ( ) (1) ;Monde kobheerien : Monde d'origine des Kobheeriens. ( ) ;Monde medusan : Monde d'origine des Medusans. ( ) (1) ;Monde megarite : Monde d'origine des Megarites. ( ) ;Planète d'O'Ryan : Monde d'origine des Shamins. ( ) ;Peliar Zel II : Monde d'origine des natifs de Peliar Zel. ( ) ;Rhaandaran : Monde d'origine des Rhaandarites. ( ) (1) ;Rigel IV: Monde d'origine des Rigelliens. ( ) ;Risa : Monde d'origine des Risans. ( ) ;Monde saurien : Monde d'origine des Sauriens. ( ) ;Monde xelatien : Monde d'origine des Xelatiens. ( ) (1) ;Monde zakdorn : Monde d'origine des Zakdorns. ( ) ;Monde zaranite : Monde d'origine des Zaranites. ( ) (1) Membres probables Le statut des mondes suivants reste toujours indéterminé, du fait d'un manque de précisions dans les épisodes ou films. D'une part, certains de ces mondes ont pu voir certains de leurs membres intégrer Starfleet (2), mais cela n'implique pas nécessairement que le monde en question soit membre de la Fédération (à la manière du Ferengi Nog ou de la Bajorane Ro Laren). En effet, un citoyen d'une autre planète peut se voir accorder son entrée à l'Académie de Starfleet par une recommandation spéciale d'un officier haut gradé de Starfleet. D'autre part, il peut exister de nombreux autres indices permettant de penser qu'il s'agit d'un membre, comme la participation à la Coalition des Planètes en 2155 (3) ;Monde algolien : Monde d'origine des Algoliens. (TNG: "QPid") ;Monde argosien : Monde d'origine des Argosiens. (DS9: "Dax") (2) ;Benzar : Monde d'origine des Benzites. (TNG: "Coming of Age") (2) ;Bynaus : Monde d'origine des Bynars. (TNG: "11001001") ;Denobula : Monde d'origine des Dénobuliens. ( ) (3) ;Elaysia : Monde d'origine des Elaysiens. (DS9: "Melora") (2) ;Halii : Monde d'origine des Haliiens. (TNG: "Aquiel") (2) ;Ktaris : Monde d'origine des Ktariens. (VOY: "The Voyager Conspiracy") ;Monde napean : Monde d'origine des Napeans. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") (2) ;Rigel V : Monde d'origine des Rigeliens. (ENT: "Demons") (3) ;Tiburon : Monde d'origine des Tiburoniens. (DS9: "The Ship") (2) ;Trill : Monde d'origine des Trills. (DS9: "Emissary") (2) ;Tyrellia : Monde d'origine des Tyrelliens. (TNG: "Starship Mine") (2) ;Monde zaldan : Monde d'origine des Zaldans. (TNG: "Coming of Age") (2) Membres proposés Ces mondes ont entamé un processus d'admission au sein de la Fédération pour obtenir le statut de membre. ;Angosia III (2366): Monde d'origine des Angosiens. ( ) ;Antede III (2365): Monde d'origine des Antédéens. ( ) ;Antica (2364): Monde d'origine des Anticans. ( ) ;Bajor (2377): Monde d'origine des Bajorans. ( ) ;Monde cairn (2370): Monde d'origine des Cairns. ( ) ;Catulla (2269): Monde d'origine des Catullans. ( ) ;Gedeon (2268): Monde d'origine des Gédéoniens et du Conseil de Gédéon. ( ) ;Kesprytt III (2370): Monde d'origine des Kesprytts divisés entre les gouvernements Kes et Prytt. ( ) ;Selay (2364): Monde d'origine des Selays. ( ) Protectorats ;Monde evora : Monde d'origine des Evoras. ( ) ---- : Toutes les colonies de la Fédération semblent être placés sous protectorat de la Fédération. Sphère d'influence Une carte stellaire de 2364 montre les planètes / étoiles situées dans la sphère d'influence de la Fédération. (TNG: "Conspiracy") :Aucune précision n'est donnée sur la nature de la carte. Il peut s'agir de planètes ou colonies de la Fédération, il est également possible que les planètes citées sont simplement intégrées dans l'espace de la Fédération, il peut aussi s'agir des secteurs explorés de manière approfondie. De plus, la carte ne présente aucune échelle précise pour déterminer combien de secteurs sont exactement affichés, ni aucune frontière de gouvernements spécifiques. D'autre part, des puissances étrangères sont afffichées à côté de mondes fédérés, ainsi aucune alliance ou allégeance ne peut être perçue au travers de ce diagramme. ;Aldebaran : Une colonie de la FUP est implantée dans le système, probablement sur Aldebaran III. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before" & "The Deadly Years" ; DS9: "Shadowplay" & "Past Tense, Part I") ;Alfa 177 : Planète inhabitée en 2266 et inhospitalière. (TOS: "The Enemy Within") ;Alpha Majoris : Alpha Majoris I est le monde d'origine du mythique Mellitus et dispose probablement d'une population. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") Aucune information sur les autres planètes du système ;Altair VI : Dispose d'une population et d'un gouvernement. ( ; ) ;Ariannus : Aucune information n'est fournie pour déterminer si la population de la planète est native de la planète ou s'il s'agit d'une colonie de la Fédération. (TOS: "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield") ;Arret : Aucune information concernant une éventuelle population. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") ;Babel : Notez qu'en 2268, Babel est censé être situé en territoire neutre. (ENT: "Babel One" ; TOS: "Journey to Babel" ; TAS: "The Counter-Clock Incident") ;Benecia : Localisation de la colonie de Benecia de la FUP. (TOS: "The Conscience of the King" & "Turnabout Intruder") ;Berengaria VII : Probablement une colonie de la Fédération, contient une espèce de dragon. (ENT: "Bound" ; TOS: "This Side of Paradise" ; DS9: "In the Cards") ;Beta Aurigae : Aucune information concernant une éventuelle population. (TOS: "Turnabout Intruder") ;Beta Lyrae : Aucune information concernant une éventuelle population. (TAS: "The Slaver Weapon") ;Beta Niobe : Notez que Beta Niobe est devenue une nova en 2269. (TOS: "All Our Yesterdays") ;Beta Portolan : La population de Beta Portolan fut décimée au 23ème siècle, mais il a pu être recolonisé un siècle plus tard. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") ;Camus II : Notez que la planète fut inhabitée en 2269, en raison de la nocivité du celebium. Elle fait cependant l'objet de recherches archéologiques. (TOS: "Turnabout Intruder." ; TNG: "Legacy") ;Canopus III / Alpha Carinae : Plusieurs planètes figurent dans le système Canopus : :*Alpha Carinae II dispose d'une population native de la planète. (TOS: "The Ultimate Computer") :*Canopus III est probablement habitée et contient une espèce de dinosaure (il est vraissemblable qu'il s'agisse de celle identifiée comme planète Canopus). (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before" ; TAS: "Eye of the Beholder") :: Notez que cette planète est située assez loin de son étoile sur la carte. :*Alpha Carinae V : Monde d'origine du Drella et dispose certainement d'une population natale. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") ;Capella : Capella IV est le monde d'origine des Capellans et des 10 Tribus. (TOS: "Friday's Child" ; TAS: "How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth" & "The Counter-Clock Incident") : Etant donné qu'en 2267, Capella IV dispose d'une civilisation pré-industrielle, il semblerait que la planète soit stratégique pour la Fédération ou que la carte se réfère à une autre planète du système. ;Daran V : Planète habitée. (TOS: "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" ; VOY: "Child's Play") ;Delta Vega : Avant-poste inhabité de la Fédération, disposant d'une station automatisée d'extraction du lithium en 2265. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before" ; TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") ;Deneb : Plusieurs planètes sont susceptibles d'appartenir au système de Deneb : :* Deneb II : Dispose d'une population. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") :* Deneb IV : Monde d'origine des Bandis et d'une autre espèce télépathique. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before" ; TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") :* Deneb V : Monde d'origine des Denebiens. (TOS: "I, Mudd") :* Alpha Cygnus IX : Probablement habitée. (TNG: "Sarek") ;Eminiar : Au moins 2 planètes disposent d'une population natale dans le système d'Eminiar. (TOS: "A Taste of Armageddon") :* Vendikar : Colonie indépendante d'Eminiar VII, peuplée par les Vendikans :* Eminiar VII : Monde d'origine des Eminiens et de l'Union Eminienne. ;Fabrina : Monde des Fabrinis. (TOS: "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky") : Notez que la planète Fabrina originelle fut détruite, il doit donc s'agir du monde qu'ils ont colonisé. ;Gamma Canaris N : Probablement une colonie. (TNG: "Conundrum") ;Gamma Trianguli : Gamma Trianguli VI dispose d'une population native. (TOS: "The Apple") : Les natifs de cette planète ne semblent pas suffisamment avancés technologiquement pour faire partie de la Fédération, donc il doit s'agir d'un protectorat à moins qu'une civilisation plus avancée habite le système Gamma Trianguli. ;Holberg 917G : Planète appartenant à Flint en 2269, située dans le système Omega. (TOS: "Requiem for Methuselah") ;Ingraham B : Probablement une colonie. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") ;Janus VI : Monde d'origine des Hortas et site d'une colonie de la FUP. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark") : Il était prévu d'inclure un Horta dans les scènes du Conseil de la Fédération, dans . ;Kling : Planète présumée comme appartenant à l'Empire Klingon. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") : Il est très douteux qu'une planète klingonne se soit jointe à la Fédération. ;Kzin : Monde des Kzintis. (TAS: "The Slaver Weapon") :Etant donné l'animosité affichée des Kzintis en 2269, il est peu probable qu'ils fassent partie de la Fédération, un siècle plus tard. ;Lactra VII : Monde d'origine des Lactrans. (TAS: "Eye of the Beholder") ;Makus III : Dispose d'une population et d'un gouvernement. (TOS: "The Galileo Seven" ; TNG: "Night Terrors") ;Marcos XII : Probablement une colonie de la Fédération. (TOS: "And the Children Shall Lead") ;Memory Alpha : Planète contenant les archives de la Fédération. (TOS: "The Lights of Zetar") ;Mudd : Planète habitée par des androïdes en 2268. (TOS: "I, Mudd") ;Omega Cygni : Aucune information sur le système d'Omega Cygni. ;Omega IV : Monde d'origine des natifs d'Omega IV, notamment les Kohms et les Yangs. (TOS: "The Omega Glory") ;Organia : Monde d'origine supposé des Organiens et du Conseil des Anciens. (TOS: "Errand of Mercy") :Alors qu'il semble peu crédible que les Organiens soient membres de la Fédération, il est possible qu'une colonie se soit établie sur la planète après le Traité d'Organia. ;Orion : Monde d'origine des Orions, et du Syndicat d'Orion. (TOS: "The Cage") : Notez que cette carte peut faire référence aux habitants plus amicaux d'Orion I. ;Phylos : Monde d'origine des Phylosiens. (TAS: "The Infinite Vulcan") ;Première Fédération : Espace de la Première Fédération. (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") ;Psi 2000 : Planète qui s'est désintégrée en 2266. (TOS: "The Naked Time") : Notez qu'il est étonnant que la Fédération le fasse figurer sur la carte, un siècle plus tard, mais il est possible que cela se réfère au système et qu'un monde habité existe à proximité. ;Pollux IV & Beta Geminorum : Pollux IV est habitée par Appolon jusqu'en 2267. Toutefois, il est possible qu'une colonie s'y soit installée par la suite.(TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?" ; VOY: "Child's Play") Beta Geminorum est également mentionnée, laissant à penser qu'un autre monde habité existe dans le système.'' ;Pyris VII : Planète inhabitée en 2267. (TOS: "Catspaw") ;Regulus : Plusieurs planètes habitées figurent dans le système Regulan, incluant : :* Regulus III : Dispose d'une population. (DS9: "Fascination") :* Regulus V: Probablement habitée. (TOS: "Amok Time") ;Sarpeid : Aucune information sur le système de Sarpeid. ;Sirius : Sirius IX dispose d'une population et d'un gouvernement. (TAS: "The Slaver Weapon") ;Talos : Talos IV est le monde d'origine des Talosiens. (TOS: "The Cage") :Notez que Talos IV fut une planète interdite en 2267. La carte mentionne simplement "Talos", ainsi il est possible que cela corresponde à une autre population au sein du système. ;Tau Ceti : Plusieurs planètes habitées figurent dans le système de Tau Ceti, incluant : :* Tau Ceti Prime : Probablement une colonie. (VOY: "Coda") :* Tau Ceti III : monde peuplé, probablement une colonie (TNG: "Conspiracy") :* Tau Ceti IV : Dispose d'une population, probablement une colonie. ( ) ;Theta III : Aucune information concernant une éventuelle population. ;Assemblée Tholienne: Espace des Tholiens. (TOS: "The Tholian Web" ; DS9: "Call to Arms" ; ENT: "Future Tense") :Les références aux Tholiens dans TNG et DS9 rendent leur appartenance à la Fédération impossible. Membres futurs Ces mondes sont dépeints comme futurs membres de la Fédération dans une chronologie future possible. (ENT: "Azati Prime") ;Monde ithenite : Monde d'origine des Ithenites. ;Nouveau monde xindi : Monde d'origine des Xindis. ;Mondes Klingons : Des Klingons sont devenus citoyens de la Fédération mais rien n'indique cependant que l'Empire Klingon soit intégralement intégré à la Fédération à cette époque. Liens externes * Members of the United Federation of Planets sur Titan Fleet Yards * Federation Members sur Non-Canon Star Trek Wiki * Federation Member Worlds Mini-FAQ * Intelligent Species * Races of the Federation Category:Fédération des Planètes Unies de:Liste von Mitgliedswelten der Föderation en:Federation members